Quelques mots sur un nuage
by Laemia
Summary: Recueil de songs-fics, par forcément joyeuses, sur différentes couples, sujets, catégorie...  Yaoi, hét', peut-être Yuri...  1 Tequa ; 2 Soriku
1. On my Own, Tequa

Titre: On my Own

Pairing: Terra & Aqua

Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à Tetsuya Nomura, je ne fait que les emprunter. La chanson est du groupe Three Days Grace.

Genre: Song-Fic; Romance; Angst... Vous êtes prévenus!

Rating: T

Bonjour! =D Me revoilà, avec cette fois-ci, un pairing trop peu utilisé à mon goût. J'aime vraiment voir ces deux-là ensembles. Quand j'ai joué à BBS, j'ai trouvé leur histoire vraiment touchante (j'ai même versé une larme a la fin du scénario de Terra... Oui, oui, une seule larme! Bon d'accord, en fait j'ai pleuré comme un madeleine, ça vous va? ù^ù).

Ca fait longtemps que je voulais faire quelque chose sur eux et quand je suis tombée sur cette chanson, j'ai trouvé qu'elle collait parfaitement à Terra. D'ailleurs, pas mal de chanson du groupe Three Days Grace me font penser à BBS, c'est bizarre...

Trève de bavardages, je vous laisse juger! Bonne lecture.^^

* * *

Je m'avance dans cet endroit désolé et si morne sans vraiment y penser. Le paysage y est si désertique que j'aurais très bien pu revenir sur mes pas sans m'en rendre compte.

J'aimerais tellement m'arrêter de marcher, juste une seconde, juste un instant. Je me sens épuisé, vide. J'ai l'impression que chacun de mes pas fait disparaître une part de moi. Et je continue à me dissoudre de l'intérieur. Ils m'attendent.

_Elle_ m'attend. Et rien que cette pensée me donne envie de tout stopper. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment je parviendrais à me présenter devant elle après ce que j'ai fait. Je sais que je lui doit des explications.

Et puis, je peux pas les laisser se battre seuls, elle et Ventus. Ils ont besoin de moi. Une dernière fois.

A la fin de cette bataille insensée, je les laisserai me haïr et me mépriser autant qu'ils le souhaitent. Ils en ont tout à fait le droit.

Après tout, j'ai éliminé notre maître.

**_I walk alone / Je marche seul_**  
**_Think of home / Pensant à la maison_**  
**_Memories of long ago / Des souvenirs d'il y a longtemps_**  
**_No one knows I lost my soul long ago / Personne ne sait que j'ai perdu mon âme depuis longtemps_**

C'est à ce moment, en regardant disparaître celui que je considérais comme un père, que j'ai compris que je n'était plus qu'un résidu de ténèbres, un pion dans l'échiquier de Xehanort. Une âme? En ai-je déjà possédé une?

Comment ai-je pu me perdre autant dans l'obscurité? Je n'ai rien remarqué, jamais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et c'est trop tard.

Depuis ce fichu examen, je mens à mes amis, je les repousse et j'évite de m'approcher d'eux. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'agir ainsi?

**_Lied too much / J'ai trop menti_**  
**_She said that she's had enough / Elle a disait qu'elle en avait assez_**  
**_Am I too much? / Suis-je de trop?_**  
**_She said that she's had enough / Elle a dit qu'elle en avait assez_**

Je voulais juste les protéger! Je pensais faire ce qu'il y avais de mieux pour tout le monde! Et puis, ce jour-là, à Radiant Garden, _elle_ a tenté de me faire comprendre que je m'égarais. Et moi, je n'ai rien compris. J'ai continué à m'approcher des ténèbres malgré moi.

J'arrive devant elle et son expression m'anéanti. Elle me parle de maître Eraqus. Je pourrais rejeter la faute sur Xehanort, dire que tout est de sa faute... Ce serait tellement... simple!

Et pourtant, non. Je lui ai trop menti, je refuse de m'enfoncer encore plus dans cet enfer. Il est temps d'assumer mes erreurs.

Elle a l'air peinée, vraiment, et la voir me regarder ainsi me donne l'impression de mourir à petit feu. Sauf que je ne meurs pas, et je regrettes de ne pas pouvoir rendre mon dernier souffle là, maintenant.

"Que sont les ténèbres, à part haine et colère?"

Comme j'aimerais savoir te répondre, Aqua...

"Tu t'égareras de nouveau."

J'ai envie de répondre que non, je ne m'égarerais plus, que j'ai compris la leçon, mais je ne veux plus mentir et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir cette promesse.

N'as t-elle plus du tout confiance en moi?

-_..._-

Non. Non! J'ai recommencé. Aqua avait raison. Et maintenant, tout devient noir. Non.

Xehanort a gagné. Je suis devenu son pantin, je ne suis même pas sûr d'exister encore. Non, non. Non!

Je les ais laissé tomber tout les deux alors que je pensais que rien ne nous sépareraient jamais. Une nouvelle fois, je me pose la question à laquelle je ne parviendrais pas à trouver de réponse. _Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là?_

Je ne sais plus. J'ai oublié le moment où tout à changé. La vie que je menais s'est envolée à jamais. Il ne me reste que cette obscurité pour seule amie. Je suis plus seul que jamais. Ven, Aqua... Qui sont-ils, déjà? Aqua...

**_Standing on my own / Restant seul avec moi-même_**  
**_Remembering the one I left at home / Me souvenant de celle que j'ai laissé à la maison_**  
**_Forget about the life I used to know / Oubliant la vie que je connaissais_**  
**_Forget about the one I left at home / Oubliant celle que j'ai laissé à la maison_**

"Terra!"

Cette voix... Elle est importante pour moi. A qui appartient-elle, déjà? Je n'y vois rien. J'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose de très important... Une personne.

_Qui?_

"Terra?"

J'ouvre les yeux. Ou du moins, je pense que c'est ce qu'il se produit, puisque je vois à nouveau. Il y a une personne en face de moi. Elle est importante, mais je ne parviens plus à me souvenir pourquoi.

Je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, et pourtant c'est bien ma main qui s'avance vers elle et la prends à la gorge, la soulevant de terre. Une autre voix que la mienne monte dans ma gorge.

"Qui... suis-je?"

_Elle_ a mal, je le sais. Je dois l'aider, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, ni pourquoi je dois le faire.

"Ces horribles ténèbres... Combats-les, Terra! Je t'en pries!"

Sa voix me renvoies à des évènements lointains... ou peut-être proches, je ne sais plus vraiment. Le cimetière des Keyblades, Xehanort, Ven... Aqua!

"Terra... tu dis? fait l'intrus à l'intérieur de moi."

Non, je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça! Il faut que j'intervienne. Je profite de son amnésie et de sa faiblesse du moment pour avancer dans l'obscurité qui m'entoure. C'est difficile, mais je parviens à lui faire lâcher prise.

Je sens Xehanort résister presque comme si on s'affrontait physiquement. Un éclat de lucidité le fait reprendre conscience et je me sens écrasé, repoussé au fin fond de moi-même. J'ai l'impression de sentir tout mes os se briser, mais ce n'est que mon esprit qui souffre. Mon corps ne m'appartient même plus.

"Le coeur de Terra a été étouffé par les ténèbres en lui!"

_Non! Aqua, je suis là, écoute-moi!_

Elle ne peut pas m'entendre... Si seulement je n'étais pas si faible...

Je l'observe affronter mon pire ennemi avec un mélange de peur et de culpabilité. Je voudrais l'aider, je tente de remonter à la surface, mais les ténèbres qui ont pris possession de moi m'écrase à m'en couper le souffle. J'ai creusé mon propre tombeau. Et le sien aussi, j'en suis persuadé...

Mais non, je me suis trompé. Elle parvient à l'affaiblir. Dans un sens, ce n'est pas étonnant. Elle a toujours été plus douée que moi, même si je compensais mes faiblesses par la force physique. Je profite d'un moment de relâchement de Xehanort pour reprendre possession de mon propre corps. Pas complètement, mais assez pour l'immobiliser.

"Terra, je sais que tu es là!"

Sa voix me redonne l'énergie necessaire pour bouger mon bras droit. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je dois emporter ce vieux fou avec moi dans la tombe. Là, aucun de nous deux ne pourra plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit.

Je me rend compte que je ne rentrerais plus à la maison.

**_I need to run far away / J'ai besoin de m'en aller très loin_**  
**_Can't go back to that place / Je ne peux revenir là-bas_**  
**_Like she told me / Comme elle me l'a dit_**  
**_I'm just a big disgrace / Je ne suis qu'une honte_**

Peu importe ma vie, je ne mérite pas de la poursuivre. Et à quoi cela me servirait? Celle que j'aime n'a plus confiance en moi, ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. J'ai trop menti, elle l'a dit elle-même.

**_Lied too much / J'ai trop menti_**  
**_She said that she's had enough / Elle a dit qu'elle en avait assez_**  
**_Am I too much? / Suis-je de trop?_**  
**_She said that she's had enough / Elle a dit qu'elle en avait assez_**

La Keyblade frappe ma poitrine. Je ne sais plus si c'est_ lui _qui a le contrôle ou bien moi, mais le résultat est le même. Notre corps s'enfonce dans les ténèbres.

"Les ténèbres ne t'auront pas!"

Aqua m'a suivie jusqu'ici? Peu importe, à présent, je n'ai même plus la force de lutter. Une main me rattrape et me tire vers le haut. Pourtant, le vaisseau d'Aqua ne semble pas avancer. Nous sommes trop lourds, à nous deux.

Lorsqu'elle se sépare de son armure, je comprends trop tard ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu agir, même si je l'avais voulu... Je ne contrôle plus mon corps...

"Je suis avec toi."

Est-ce vrai? Alors, elle n'a pas cessé de croire en moi? Jusqu'à la fin... Non Aqua, non... ne te sacrifie pas pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine...

"Va!"

La lumière se rapproche, Aqua s'éloigne.

Elle ne devait pas prendre ma place! J'aurais dû sombrer dans les ténèbres, pas elle, qui ne s'est jamais égarée du droit chemin!

Je ne peux pas reprendre le contrôle de moi-même... Et je me retrouves seul à nouveau.

**_Standing on my own / Restant tout seul_**  
**_Remembering the one I left at home / Me rappellant celle que j'ai laissé à la maison_**

Ce corps ne m'appartient plus, mais n'appartient pas totalement à Xehanort non plus. Je l'empêcherais de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour Aqua, pour qu'elle ne se soit pas sacrifiée en vain.

Je ne veux pas croire qu'elle soit morte. J'essaye de me persuader qu'elle vit encore, mais d'affreux doutes me lacèrent le coeur à chaque instant passé loin d'elle. J'espère que Ventus va bien, lui.

Le seul qui devrait être mort, c'est moi. Et j'en ai assez, assez de rester dans le doute, dans la tourmente, assez de ne pas savoir ce qui est arrivé à celui que je considérais un frère et à la fille que j'aimais!

Je ne peux plus rien faire pour eux, et ça me bouffe de l'intérieur comme du poison.

Je suis seul avec mes remords, mes doutes, et avec le meurtre de mon maître sur la conscience. Je voudrais mourir.

**_Forget about the life I used to know / Oubliant la vie que je connaissais_**  
**_Forget about the one I left at home / Oubliant celle que j'ai laissé à la maison_**  
**_So now I'm standing here alone /Et maintenant j'attend là, seul_**  
**_I'm learning how to live life on my own / J'apprend à vivre avec moi-même_**

Je n'espère pas sortir de là un jour. J'ai eu ce que je méritais, après tout. Je considère cela comme une juste punition pour tout les actes que j'ai commis.

**_Lied too much / J'ai trop menti_**  
**_I think that I've had enough / Je pense que j'en avais assez_**  
**_Am I too much? / Suis-je de trop?_**  
**_She said that she's had enough / Elle disait en avoir assez_**

Mon seul réconfort, c'est qu'elle ait crû en moi jusqu'au bout, même lorsque j'étais perdu au beau milieu des ténèbres. J'aimerais tant lui prouver qu'elle avait raison... Je n'en ai plus les moyens, maintenant.

**_I'm standing on my own / J'attend seul avec moi-même_**  
**_Remembering the one I left at home / Me souvenant de celle que j'ai laissé à la maison_**

Si un jour, quelqu'un me sort de cet enfer. Si je la retrouve, si_ elle_ est vie... Je lui avouerais que je l'ai toujours aimée, _elle_, la seule qui croyais en moi. Elle a toujours eu un coeur plus puissant que le mien.

_J'essaye de ne pas oublier les bons moments passés avec elle et Ven, mais c'est difficile..._

**_Forget about the life I used to know / Oubliant la vie que j'ai connue_**  
**_Forget about the one I left at home / Oubliant celle que j'ai laissée à la maison_**

Faute de pouvoir m'en rappeller, je garde ces souvenirs avec moi, tout au fond, là où Xehanort ne pourra pas les atteindre.

**_So now I'm standing here alone / Et maintenant j'attend là, seul_**  
**_I'm learning how to live life on my own / J'apprend à vivre seul avec moi-même_**

J'ai tout laissé derrière-moi. Je n'existe plus.

Un jour, quelque chose se produit. Je crois que mon enveloppe corporelle disparaît. Mon coeur part loin, tout là-haut... J'ai crû entendre un nom. Xemnas? Qui est-il? Ce qu'il reste de mon existence, sans doute...

Je me demande ce que mes deux amis ont bien pu endurer, pendant que je tentais de résister aux ténèbres. C'est un passé que je ne connaîtrais jamais...

C'est fini. Je n'ai aucune chance de récupérer mon corps. Il n'existe plus. Qu'est devenu Xehanort? Je m'en fiches pas mal, au final.

**_Forget about the past I'll never know / Oubliant le passé que je n'ai jamais connu_**

_L'important c'est qu'il ne cause plus de tort à personne. Je sens sa présence, à l'endroit où je me trouve à présent._

Je suis heureux. J'ai au moins réussi quelque chose de bien. Ca ne suffira pas à me racheter, mais c'est déjà une petite victoire.

Si je les revois... eux... Je jure de ne plus jamais les perdre. J'espère juste... qu'ils voudront encore de moi. Je sais déjà ce que leur dirait.

"Ven, tu es un grand guerrier. Tu m'a manqué petit frère."

"Aqua, jamais je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Merci... Je t'aime."

**_Forget about the one I left at home / Oubliant celle que j'ai laissée à la maison_**

_Aqua, Ven... Un jour, j'arrangerais tout._

_

* * *

_

... Bon ben... Voilà. x)

Pour ceux qui se demanderaient, la dernière phrase est bien celle que Terra prononce à la fin de son scénario. T_T Je trouvais cette partie vraiment émouvante, alors j'ai voulu la mettre.^^

Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien réussie à faire coller le texte à la chanson... Une pitite review pour me rassurer sur ce point? =)


	2. Comme des frères, Soriku

Titre: Comme des frères

Genre: Song-Fic, Angst, Romance, Yaoi

Pairing: SoRiku; vous pouvez y voir un peu de SoKai si vous voulez

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages appartiennent à Tetsuya Nomura, et je ne pense pas qu'il me cédera les droits un jour. Dommage.

Salut! Oui, j'ouvre un recueil de song-fics. Parce que, quand j'écoute des chansons, ça me fait parfois penser à un couple ou un personnage de Kingdom Hearts. Allez savoir ce qu'il me passe par la tête. fufufu...

Cette fois-ci, la chanson utilisée est "comme des frères" de Kyo.

J'ai écrit cette fic il y a un petit moment, après avoir rejoué à KH1. J'en suis pas très fière, mais je la poste quand même. =D Pourquoi? Déjà pour faire patienter ceux qui attendent la suite de "Hate me if you can" (ça avance, vous en faites pas!) et puis parce que j'aime bien recevoir des reviews. ^^'

Allez, enjoy!

* * *

Au début, tout était parfait. On ne pouvait pas rêver une meilleure vie, pas vrai? Remarque, on était encore jeune, et cette période de la vie est en général toujours radieuse. Mais là, c'était pas pareil. Nous, on était deux. Juste toi et moi.

_**On était comme des frères,  
Pas de sang mais pas de guerre  
Entre nous toujours fiers  
D'être seuls sur Terre**_

Personne ne parvenait à entrer dans notre bulle. Pas même nos parents, ni nos autres amis. On se voyait tout les jours, tout le temps. On ne pouvait pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Et à présent, j'ai encore du mal à me passer de toi. Tu sais, j'aurais vraiment donné ma vie pour toi. Pour _elle_ aussi, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Pas du tout. C'est pour toi que je respirais, mais j'aurais tout de suite cessé de le faire si tu me l'avais demandé.

_**T'arrives-t-il de vibrer pour un autre que toi,  
Et retenir ton souffle pour qu'il respire à ta place?**_

Et maintenant, je suis là à me lamenter sur mon sort. Au final, j'ai fini par prendre la bonne décision pour tout le monde, c'est certain. Alors pourquoi je me sens triste, alors que je te demandes de refermer cette fichue porte. Et si ça s'était passé différemment? Si on avait tenu notre promesse de rester toujours ensemble?

_**Pour nous on parlait d'à jamais  
Pour toujours, sans l'ombre d'un doute  
Comment imaginer que l'on pouvait nous séparer? **_

_**Mais...**_

_Elle_ est arrivée. Tu l'a accueillie à bras ouverts. J'ai mis du temps, mais moi aussi j'ai fini par l'apprécier. Elle est devenue notre amie à tout les deux.

Kairi. Elle avait les yeux couleur océan et elle venait d'ailleurs. Avec elle est venue l'envie d'explorer de nouveaux mondes. Cette envie a grandie en moi presque autant que celle que j'avais de rester à tes côtés.

S'il n'y avait que ça... Elle, c'était une fille. On nous a toujours répéter, depuis tout petits, qu'une histoire d'amour entre un garçon et une fille était la plus belle chose au monde...

On l'a laissée entrer dans notre bulle, notre monde à nous. Et, avec le temps, on a fini par la voir différemment...

_**Elle a de ses mains prit le plus cher  
De ce qu'il y a en nous en semant la guerre**_

Toi et moi, on a fini par se disputer pour elle. Oh, bien sûr qu'on est restés amis. Amis, mais rivaux malgré tout. Quelque chose avait changé, s'était brisé en quelques sortes. On cherchait toujours à dépasser l'autre, à l'impressionner.

Bien sûr, je gagnais toujours. Elle te préférait, cependant, et vous vous rapprochiez de plus en plus chaque jour. Je me sentais mal quand vous riiez sans moi. Je pensais que c'était à cause d'elle que je me mettais dans des états pareils. Je t'en voulais.

_**Elle règne en semant la guerre  
Elle règne à l'ombre du soleil**_

Un jour, je t'ai proposé un pari stupide. "_Celui qui gagne la course partage un fruit paopu avec Kairi_". J'ai gagné, comme d'habitude, mais il s'agissait d'une victoire amère. Tu avais fait tout ton possible pour gagner et ça, je ne le supportais pas.

Je regardais ce fruit jaune sans pouvoir me décider. Finalement, j'ai fini par le jeter dans la mer. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Quelque chose m'en empêchait. C'était pourtant ce que je voulais depuis le début, non? Je crois que c'est là que j'ai commencé à comprendre...

_**Elle règne en semant la guerre  
Elle règne ...**_

Alors ce soir-là, par pur moment de colère contre moi-même, j'ai ouvert la porte des ténèbres. Je ne pensais pas faire de mal. Je souhaitais juste m'échapper d'ici, voir d'autres choses que cette petite île perdue au milieu de nulle part. Je t'ai même tendu la main pour que tu me rejoignes. Tu ne l'as pas saisie.

Je ne me suis rendu compte que plus tard que pendant tout ce temps-là, aucun de nous n'a pensé à Kairi. Kairi qui perdait son coeur à l'instant où je t'invitais à venir avec moi...

Naïf, j'ai été naïf et complètement inconscient. J'ai fait disparaître notre monde!

On s'est revu et nous nous sommes affrontés à plusieurs reprises. A chaque fois, j'en ressortais las et avec pour seule envie de retrouver notre monde, qu'on soit à nouveau seuls tout les deux... Sauf que maintenant, il y avait _elle_.

Il fallait qu'elle récupère son coeur. Et après, on pourrait rentrer, pas vrai? Pourtant, elle se mettrait toujours entre nous, comme un obstacle infranchissable.

On faisait parti de deux camps bien distinct. La lumière et les ténèbres, cette lutte sans fin... De simples rivaux, nous sommes devenus des ennemis mortels. On s'affrontait comme l'on fait des centaines de guerriers par le passé. Moi, je ne souhaitais que te revoir, que t'entendre rire comme avant.

_**Faire parti d'un cortège  
Comme bien d'autre avant nous  
Je voudrais qu'on abrège  
Et puis qu'on se retrouve **_

Seulement, tu as vite trouvé d'autres amis. Je les ai tout de suite détestés. Je ne pouvais tolérer que tu m'ais remplacé si rapidement.

Là, j'ai à nouveau ressenti cette sensation que m'avait poussé à ouvrir la porte reliant l'île du destin aux ténèbres. Comme un poison que s'insinuait lentement dans mes veines...

Je me suis alors vraiment rendu compte que c'est toi que je voulais, pas Kairi! J'ai été stupide. Stupide et orgueilleux.

_**Le poison dans nos veines  
Finira par nous tuer **_

Je me suis mis à la haïr, elle aussi. Mais pas longtemps. Elle restait tout de même mon amie et j'étais purement incapable de lui en vouloir.

Et puis, j'avais promis que je la protègerais, quoi qu'il arrive... Quoi que je ressente, je devais lui rendre son coeur. Après tout, c'était un peu ma faute si on en était arrivés là.

_**Le poison de celle à qui on a donné  
La promesse d'être là  
De pouvoir l'aimer à jamais  
Pour toujours, sans l'ombre d'un doute**_

J'aurais souhaité pouvoir être avec toi, Sora. Vraiment. Mais tu l'aimais, elle. A chaque fois que l'on se rencontrait, tu ne me parlais que d'_elle_. Tu voulais de _ses_ nouvelles, pas des miennes. Je ne pouvais pas t'en donner, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. A chaque rencontre, chaque fois que je revoyais ton visage, j'étais pris du même sentiment de colère et d'injustice.

J'aurais voulu lui faire du mal, juste pour te voir souffrir, te hurler ce que je ressentais et puis finalement te prendre dans mes bras. Je suis un monstre. Je ne devrais pas ressentir cela.

Qui voudrait faire du mal à ses amis par pur égoïsme? Un monstre, juste ça. C'est ce que je suis devenu en me frottant aux ténèbres, à cette obscurité que je hais tant désormais.

J'aurais voulu qu'elle n'atterrisse jamais dans notre monde, que tout soit resté comme avant. On était comme des frères...

_**Comment imaginer que l'on voudrait s'en séparer?  
**_

_**Mais...**_

Finalement, le temps de la bataille finale arriva. La forteresse oubliée. On allait bientôt pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

On s'est affrontés à nouveau. Et cette fois-là, j'ai perdu. Pour la première fois.

Maléfique m'avait pourtant affirmé que la Keyblade me revenait de droit! J'étais censé être le véritable élu, mais tu m'as vaincu...

Est-ce à cause des ténèbres en moi? Je me suis laissé poussé par mon orgueil stupide. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière.

_**Elle a de ses mains prit le plus cher  
De ce qu'il y a en nous en semant la guerre**_

Et puis, Ansem est apparu. Et j'ai compris que je ne rentrerais jamais à la maison. Jamais. Mais par dessus-tout, j'avais peur qu'il vous fasse du mal. A Kairi, mais surtout à toi...

Trop tard, le mal est fait. Ainsi, le coeur de Kairi se trouvait en toi? J'aurais dû le deviner... Elle t'a toujours aimé autant que tu l'aimais. Elle se cachait dans l'ombre de ton coeur, dans cette place qui me revenait, avant. C'était trop prévisible...

_**Elle règne en semant la guerre  
Elle règne à l'ombre du soleil**_

Non. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça pour elle. Tu ne devais pas te sacrifier pour la libérer! C'était ma faute, entièrement ma faute. J'aurais dû perdre mon coeur à ta place. Tu en avais besoin, pas moi.

Et elle... C'est grâce à elle, que tu es revenu, pas vrai? Je l'ai deviné au moment même où je t'ai aperçu à travers les yeux d'Ansem.

_**Elle règne en semant la guerre  
Elle règne...**_

Elle a toujours régné dans ton esprit. Toujours entre nous, comme une barrière que je ne pouvais franchir. Je l'ai bien mérité. A présent, tout devient noir...

Tu disais à Ansem que tu étais venu pour me libérer. Moi? Sora, voyons, il ne fallait pas te donner cette peine! J'avais bien mérité mon sort, après tout. S'il y en avait bien un capable de vaincre Ansem, c'était bien toi. Tu as toujours été plus puissant que moi.

_**Je reste à terre à L'ombre du soleil  
Vient me libérer de mon sommeil  
Je suis à ta merci**_

Et puis, j'ai aperçu cette porte, Kingdom Hearts. Maléfique m'a avoué qu'il fallait la puissance de trois Keyblades pour la refermer.

J'ai choisi mon destin.

_**Je reste à terre à L'ombre du soleil  
Vient me libérer de mon sommeil  
Je suis à ta merci**_

Tu arrives, tu essaye de la fermer seul. Je retiens un sourire moqueur et j'apparaît derrière la porte. Tu sembles surpris, mais tu hoches la tête quand je t'offres mon aide.

Je sais très bien que tu te soucies de moi, je le vois dans tes yeux. A cet instant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrivera une fois la porte des ténèbres refermée, mais je sais que j'ai fais le bon choix.

J'espèrais quand même que tu protesterais lorsque le Roi est apparu pour nous aider. Tu ne me laisserais pas dans ce monde obscur, si?

_**Je reste à terre à L'ombre du soleil  
Vient me libérer de mon sommeil  
Je suis à ta merci...**_

A quoi pensais-je? Bien sûr que si! Il fallait refermer cette porte! Ca ne dépendait pas que de nous, mais de l'avenir de tout les mondes.

Avant que la lumière ne disparaisse, je t'adresse une dernière parole. Je souris, mais j'aimerais tellement, tellement te dire autre chose que ça!

"Prend soin d'elle."

Je ne peux pas t'avouer mes sentiments, Sora. C'est elle que tu veux, pas moi. Tu l'as toujours aimée.

Et moi, je reste ici, seul. Sans toi.

_**A l'ombre du soleil,  
A l'ombre du soleil...**_

Moi sans toi, Riku sans Sora. A une époque, on n'aurait pas crû ça possible.

_**On était comme des frères...**_

Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est ma punition pour avoir rejoint les ténèbres.

Dans un sens, je suis heureux que ça se termine ainsi. Tu ne m'en veux pas et tu vas pouvoir retourner à la maison avec Kairi. Soyez heureux, ne vous préoccupez pas de moi.

* * *

Euhm... Voilà. Alors, pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas supporter le Sora/Kairi (je sais qu'il y en a, ne vous cachez pas! xD), n'oubliez pas que la fic est du point de vue de Riku! Il a peut-être un jugement trop hâtif des choses. ^^'

Après, ce que j'en pense personnellement, c'est que dans KH 1, Sora aime Kairi (me frappez paaaaaaas!)... ou alors il croit l'aimer, mais bref. Mais entre temps ses sentiments évoluent et dans le 2 il se rend compte qu'il préfére Riku. Je trouve qu'il avait l'air un peu déçu quand il a revu Kairi et qu'il lui a dit qu'elle avait changé... Mais ce n'est que mon humble avis de fangirl yaoiste, hein! L'erreur est humaine, je peux me tromper, mais c'est comme ça que j'interprète les choses. Eum... Bref, on s'en fout. C'est juste pour vous expliquer ce à quoi je pensais quand j'ai écrit cette fic.


End file.
